User blog:BlackRobe199/About Energy (Part 3) -- Comparing treasures under Episode 2: Red Foxy Bead and Monster Muffin
This one blog post leaves a lot of loopholes. Take it as one's attempt to show you how compare treasures so that you can do it on your own later. ----- Here we are going to compare two treasures. Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead and Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin. Under assumptions that the cookie is just a regular 160 energy one without any abilities other than Magnetic Aura, and the pet's skill do nothing to interfere with speed or energy. No "Blessed" treasure nonsense. Not everyone want to bless something trivial. Some facts we've known in Wrath of the Dragon: *Mini potion adds 10 energy. *Large potion adds 40 energy. *Energy drains by 4 per second. Most of us use Fast Start anyway. Let's start from stage 2. Energy from potions: *Secret Chamber: 10 + 40 **Mini potion located where you pick two blast jellies. *Bridge: 40 *Green Tea Cake Hills: 10 + 40 **Mini potion located a few moments before you pick a blast jelly to go below a bunch of hanging obstacles. *Jungle: 40 *Crocodile Swamp: 10 + 40 **Mini potion near the end of the level. **Cookies without any energy boost, blast, or speed will be tired out in this stage, before they got any chance of picking any potions. *Monkey's Den: 40 *River: 10 + 40 **Mini potion near the end of the level. *Village Entrance: 40 *Altar: ~ ----- Cookie energy: 160 Energy upgrades: +260 Energy boost: +30 Cheerleader Cookie boost: +30 Mr. Fa Sol La Si and Ms. Do Re Mi: +30 Potions: *Secret Chamber: 10 + 40 *Bridge: 40 *Green Tea Cake Hills: 10 + 40 *Jungle: 40 2*10 + 4*40 = +180 energy from potions 160 + 260 + 30 + 30 + 30 + 180 = 690 Without 15% Slower Energy Drain Random Boost {690 \over 4} = 172.5 seconds of running Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead *100 extra energy makes that 790 * {790 \over 4} = 197.5 seconds of running Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin *4.5% slower energy drain * 4 * (1 - 0.045) = 3.82 energy drain per second * {690 \over 3.82} = 180.63 seconds of running *Revives with 68 energy --> {68 /over 3.82} = +17.80 seconds of running *180.63 + 17.80 = 198.431 seconds of running These two is quite a close one. Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin wins being a Chest Treasure. With 15% Slower Energy Drain Random Boost 15% slower energy drain = 4 * (1-0.15) = 3.4 energy drain per second {690 \over 3.4} = 202.94 seconds of running Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead *100 extra energy makes that 790 * 790 \over 3.4 = 232.35 seconds of running Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin *4.5% slower energy drain * 4 * (1-0.15-0.045) = = 3.22 energy drain per second * 690 \over 3.22 = 214.29 seconds of running *Revives with 68 energy --> {68 \over 3.22} = = 21.11 seconds of running * 214.29 + 21.11 = 235.4 seconds of running These two's difference is not quite noticable. However when we expand the calculation to include Cookie Relay, we have some facts: * Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead adds (100 / 2) = 50 energy for the Cookie Relay. * Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin's revival is likely already used (unless you let main cookie fall into a hole). The 4.5% slower energy drain is what remains. Without 15% Slower Energy Drain Random Boost Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead Cookie energy: 160 Energy upgrades: +260 Energy boost: +30 Treasure: +100 Cookie Relay Penalty: - {(160+260+30+100) \over 2} = -275 energy Cheerleader Cookie boost: +30 Mr. Fa Sol La Si and Ms. Do Re Mi: +30 Potions: *Crocodile Swamp: 10 + 40 *Monkey's Den: 40 *River: 10 + 40 *Village Entrance: 40 2*10 + 4*40 = +180 energy from potions 160 + 260 + 30 + 100 - 275 + 30 + 30 + 180 = 515 energy * {515 \over 4} = 128.75 seconds of running Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin Cookie energy: 160 Energy upgrades: +260 Energy boost: +30 Cookie Relay Penalty: - {(160+260+30) \over 2} = -225 energy Cheerleader Cookie boost: +30 Mr. Fa Sol La Si and Ms. Do Re Mi: +30 Potions: *Crocodile Swamp: 10 + 40 *Monkey's Den: 40 *River: 10 + 40 *Village Entrance: 40 2*10 + 4*40 = +180 energy from potions 160 + 260 + 30 - 225 + 30 + 30 + 180 = 465 energy *4.5% slower energy drain * 4 * (1 - 0.045) = 3.82 energy drain per second * {465 \over 3.82} = 121.73 seconds of running With 15% Slower Energy Drain Random Boost 15% slower energy drain = 4 * (1-0.15) = 3.4 energy drain per second Red Glowing Fox Heart Bead * {515 \over 3.4} = 151.47 seconds of running Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin *4.5% slower energy drain * 4 * (1 - 0.15 - 0.045) = 3.22 energy drain per second * {465 \over 3.22} = 144.41 seconds of running This game is quite nicely balanced, don't you think? Category:Blog posts